El camino erróneo
by Locurita
Summary: Fascinación inmediata; eso fue lo que sintió. A pesar de no comprender exactamente qué fue lo que lo llevó a obsesionarse, seguía paralizado mirando una carta recién recibida. Era de Gellert... Lectura entre líneas, no es slash.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a JK. Rowling y a quien le haya otorgado los derechos, yo sólo imagino lo que pudo haber sido o no._

**_N/A: Dicho antes, habiendo escrito algo para amantes de Snape, en este caso, tal vez concuerde con alguna otra persona dispuesta a leer sobre Albus Dumbledore y su amigo Gellert, en la juventud. No es lo mejor que di hasta ahora, pero a mí me parece algo aceptable y muy posible. Gracias!_**

* * *

><p><strong>El camino erróneo<strong>

Fascinación inmediata; eso fue lo que sintió. A pesar de no comprender exactamente qué fue lo que lo llevó a obsesionarse, seguía paralizado mirando una carta recién recibida. Era Gellert quien se la mandaba como contestación a sus ideas que le había compartido. El muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos bondadosos de un intenso color azul, sonrió apenas vio la letra desprolija de su nuevo amigo. Prácticamente se sentía inspirado a hacer cosas que en ese momento no veía terribles, pero bien supo después que acabaría en un camino erróneo.

Con decisión, Albus estaba plantado esperando en la puerta de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, un día caluroso y de impredecibles nubes en el cielo. Era un muchacho ciertamente ingenioso y encontrarse con alguien que equiparara su habilidad mental era una suerte del destino. Se sentía feliz de estar allí, como si ya no tuviera que preocuparse por sus hermanos y los problemas familiares. De la pequeña casa, situada en el valle de Godric, salió un jubiloso muchacho de cabello rubio y rizado con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro y unos ojos brillantes de color miel. Albus lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y ambos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha hacia un espacioso prado cercano, en donde siempre solían expresarse mejor y planear sus cosas futuras.

Dumbledore era inteligente, tomar el control sobre los muggles no era su verdadero plan, pero estaba manipulado por una idea, por una forma distinta que Grindelwald le daba a esa idea macabra. La situación era la ideal para ellos. Ambos especialmente influidos por el deseo de dominar el mundo por un bien mayor. ¿Qué más podían desear? Pero Albus sí deseaba otra cosa. No era un joven totalmente ambicioso como en aquellos momentos lo parecía, era también un amante de lo romántico, un chico poco impulsivo, siempre debía meditar y por eso jamás pudo confesar a Gellert, lo que sentía realmente. Sin embargo, era de los que podían expresar sentimientos sólo con una mirada, y así transmitir anhelo, conformidad.

Mientras ese par juntaba montones de pistas deductivas para llegar a las reliquias que querían para poder dominar, mientras sus ansias de poder aumentaban, forjaban una alianza más fuerte que ninguna. Grindelwald era muy persuasivo y un chico muy difícil de tratar, si no se estaba a su altura, sería complicado poder intentar cruzar palabra con él, aunque su tía abuela pensara lo contrario, creía que era encantador. Él bien tenía un concepto propio de sí mismo, y ese era que podía ser increíblemente encantador siempre y cuando conviniera.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Albus seguir con aquel sueño loco de unos días de verano, en los cuales había podido ser realmente él, porque no era como los otros chicos, no obstante, a pesar de justificarse y saber que se había dejado llevar demasiado por los planteos de su amigo, —que lo hacían pensar más que nada en libertad para sí mismo, sin prescindir de los demás hechiceros, brujas o muggles—, tenía en claro que todo había sido manipulación pura de una mente que había sabido jugar más hábilmente contra él. Porque luego lo supo, supo que era contra él y no con él. Supo que no estaba fascinado por sus ideales, ni por su capacidad, supo que estaba enamorado de su persona y que eso, a pesar de ser un genio, había resultado inevitable, porque el amor no es comprensible, no es elegible y en algunos casos, tampoco es admisible. Y por ser débil en un momento de ceguera aparente, Albus Dumbledore había optado por el camino fácil.


End file.
